Les abruties et les pirates
by Kawaii-mimizu
Summary: Que se passerait il si tous les personnages de One piece se retrouvaient dans une petite ville en région parisienne? Ça! Accompagné de Camille une effrayante sadique et d'Aracane une grosse abrutie l'équipage va vivre des aventures totalement débiles!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Ceci est notre toute première fanfiction alors soyez indulgents s' il vous plaaaaaait! On a écrit ce truc (oui, "truc" est le mot exact" ) avec tout notre coeur (- gros mensonge) Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira bonne lecture!**

 **(Cette fic contient beaucoup de vulgarité mais aucun caractère sexuel)**

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Grand line et l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy était en train de se réveiller. Ils venaient de quitter Water Seven où ils avaient fait la rencontre de Franky et où ils avait eu leur magnifique nouveau bateau, le "Thousand Sunny".

Bref tout le monde était super content ce matin!

"Il fait super beau ajour... commença Nami

-Pourquoi tu t'arrete au plein milieu de ta phrase? Demanda Zoro

-Je ne suis pas sure mais je crois qu'une tempête arrive...

-OOOOH NOOON ON VA MOURRIR ET LE BATEAU VA SOMBRER DANS L'OCEAN! Paniqua Usopp

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Tant que Nami-swan sera notre navigatrice, rien ne pourra nous arriver! Affirma Sanji

-Merci pour ta confiance envers moi, repondit Nami, mais IL Y A UN ENORME TOURBILLON JUSTE DEVANT NOUS ET ON POURRA PAS L'EVITEEEER

*poker face * ...ON VA TOUS CREVEEEEER!"

Le bateau sombra dans l'ocean er ce fut la fin du Thousand Sunny et de l'équipage de Monky. D . Lu... Ah non enfait ils sont toujours vivant mais ils viennent d'atterrir sur la Marne a Noisy le grand, en France, dans le monde réel...

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel, deux jeunes filles mangeaient une gaufre sur la terrasse d'un restaurant dans lequel elles aimaient bien aller.

" Tu crois que si je mange des milliards de gaufres a la crème de marron, je ferai un caca quadrillé et qui sent le marron? Demanda Arcane à son amie.

-ABRUTIS ! Dis pas ça là, y'a deux garces QUI ÉCOUTENT! Repondit Camille Si elles nous entendent parler de choses comme ça, on va devenir la risée du Lycée!

-QUI?! LES FILLES HORRIBLES LA BAS?! hurla Arcane."

Une brise légère souffla sur la terrasse puis la brise se transforma en vent glacial, puis ce vent glacial en mini tempête qui souleva tout sur son passage. Le vent se calma et un magnifique bateau apparut dans la marne en face du restant.

"WAHOU! UN BATEAU PIRATE! S'exclamèrent les deux filles."

Les deux garces partirent avec un air meprisant sur leurs visages tartinés de maquillage. Sur le bateau, ils s'étaient tous évanouis pendant leur voyage et il étaient tous inconscients sur le pont. Luffy ouvrit les yeux puis bondit sur ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui et HORREUR ! ! Tous l'équipage avait changé d'apparence ! Ils étaient pareils mais ils étaient... différents ! Les cheveux de Zoro étaient beaucoup moin verts, les sourcils de Sanji etaient beaucoup moins enroulés, la poitrine des filles était beaucoup moins grosse et Luffy n'arrivait plus a s'étirer.

"MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICIIIIII! Hurla t-il"

Les deux jeunes filles s'approchèrent du bateau et ne tardèrent pas a reconnaître leurs personnages préférés de leur manga préféré ainsi que leur bateau. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes puis s'exclamèrent :

"CE SONT LES MEILLEURS COSPLAYEUR DU MOOOOOOONDE!"

Ils semblait tous avoir leur âge. Quel chance de rencontrer des gens aussi bien déguisés ! Elles virent le garçon déguisé en Luffy se lever et regarder tous ses nakamas d'un air affolé puis hurler quelque chose.

"J'ai FAIM! Gueula Luffy en descendant du Sunny"

Luffy utilisa son super sens de l'orientation pour trouver de la viande et se retrouva a l'autre bout de la ville... Pendant ce temps l'équipage qui commençait à se réveiller se demandait ou ils étaient. Lorque Sanji se réveilla, il regarda autour de lui quand tout a coup, il vit deux jeunes filles super belle avec une poitrine aussi grosse que celle de Nami swan et Robin chwan. Il bondit hors du bateau avec des coeurs a la place des yeu... Ah non on vient de me dire a l'oreillette que c'est pas assez réaliste pour l'histoire... Bref Sanji se dépêcha de leur demander leurs noms

.

"Moi c'est Arcane, dit la première fille qui avait les cheveux mi long assez foncés presque noirs et un grand sourire niais aux lèvres, Enfin c'est mon nom de pirate!

-Moi je m'appelle Camille, répondit l'autre. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs assez longs, une mèche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage et un effrayant sourire sadique. Et toi, tu t'appelle comment?

-Sanji kun pour vous servir, dit Sanji

-Non, on sais très bien en qui tu es déguisé, on veux ton vrais nom!

-Mon vrais nom? ... déguisé ?... Je comprend pas ce que vous dîtes Camille chan!

-Je crois qu'il est un peu trop rentré dans son personnage, s'exclama Arcane."

Sanji ne comprenais toujours pas. Zoro arriva et lança a Sanji :

"Hey le cuistot! Pourquoi tu fait cette tête? Tu t'es encore pris un râteau ?

-LA FERME SALE MARIMO! s'énerva Sanji

Les deux garçons commencèrent a se battre et les deux filles ne se doutaient toujours de rien a propos de l'identité de ces "cosplayeurs".

"Bon, faudrait peut être se soucier de où est Luffy, non? Demanda Zoro

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais cette ville comme ma poche je le ramène!Affirma Arcane avant de partir comme une fusée.

-Arcane NON! hurla Camille Pourquoi est tu si inquiète Camille swaaaan? s'étonna Sanji

\- Arcane a le sens de l'orientation d'une huître malade!

-Ça me rappelle un certain capitaine... Bon on va pas les laisser se perdre sur cette île qu'on ne connaît pas! Dit Zoro. Il jeta un de ses sabres de secours a Camille

-On y va ensemble. C'est ton île après tout! Même si j'ai un super sens de l'orientation...

\- T'as AUCUN sens de l'orientation MARIMO répliqua Sanji

-Pour une fois je suis dacord avec le type qui m'appelle mellorine... ajouta Nami

-MELLORINE! Tu es d'accord avec moi!?

-Bon, on y va avant qu'il leur arrive quelque chose... C'est un quartier qui craint... Mais tu me prête vraiment un sabre Zoro?

-Bah oui, c'est dangereux de se promener sans arme pour une fille... SBIM! -Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?! Demanda Zoro

-J'AI PAS BESOIN D'ARME POUR ÇA! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE QUE JE SAIS PAS ME DÉFENDRE !

-Camille chwan est si belle quand elle s'énerve!

-LA FERME SALE CUISTOT! S' énerva Camille

Zoro et Camille se mirent a courir jusqu'au moment où deux hommes hyper baraqués arrivèrent... Le premier prit la parole:

"Nous sommes les frères des filles que vous avez traités de garces!

-Ah oui les grosse putes qui se foutent plein de maquillage sur la gueule, dit Camille avec un sourire en coin.

-TU TE FOUT SE NOTRE GUEULE!? ON VA T'ENVOYER A L'HOPITAL SI TU CONTINUE! S'énerva l'un des deux mec

-T'as pas les couilles pour faire ça! Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtaient a attaquer, Zoro s'avanca mais Camille le retint.

\- Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable! "

Elle s'avança vers le premier mec et lui donna un bon gros coup dans les burnes! Quand l'autre vit son copain par terre en train de se tordre de douleur il s'enfuit.

" Elle est vraiment bizarre cette ile... Songea Zoro"

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'a ce qu'ils trouvent enfin Luffy et Arcane les yeux grands ouverts et avec une quantité astronomique de bave qui coulait de leur bouche devant le restaurant "La boucherie" spécialisé dans la viande... Camille regarda le katana que Zoro lui avait prêté puis s'exclama:

"WAAAAAW! C'EST UN VRAIS KATANAAAAA!

-Ba ouais tu crois que je me balade avec des jouets? répondit Zoro.

\- C'est rare pour un cosplayeur d'avoir de vrais armes!

\- Cosplaikoi? Demandèrent Zoro et Luffy en coeur.

-Non c'est les vrais Luffy et Zoro! Confirma Arcane

-8 mecs sortis de nul part avec des cosplays sont en réalité les héros de notre manga préféré... C'EST TROP GÉNIAL!

-Comment peut elle croire a un truc aussi peu crédible, se demanda Zoro "

Le petit groupe continuais de dicuter jusqu'à ce qu'une tornade apparut...


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tous le monde! Déjà deux chapitres publiés! C'est super cool! A partir de maintenant les chapitres seront tous les mercredi et samedi (waw 2 chapitres par semaine!) Bref si vous lisez cs lignes c'est que le premier chapitre vous a plus et j'espère que l'histoire va continuer à vous plaire! Bonne lecture!**

 **(Pour ceux qui sont la que pour le sex je vous préviens qu'il n'y aura PAS DE LEMON)**

Arcane et Luffy dirent en coeur:

"ON VA TOUS CREVEEEER!

-Donc ici c'est inhabituel les tornades? demanda Zoro

-Oui, c'est la première fois que j'en vois une! répondit Camille avec un air blasé

-T'en fait pas on à déjà survécu a pire que ça! Avant d'arriver on s'est meme pris un tourbillon dans la gueule!

\- La tornade se dirige vers le lycée! dit Arcane

-Et tous les profs sont dedant pour leur reunion! Continua Camille

-ALLEZ LA TORNADE, DETRUIS LE LYCÉE!Hurlèrent les deux filles en coeur."

Pendant ce temps dans le Lycée, les profs jouaient aux fléchettes avec la photo de Arcane au centre de la cible... La tornade détruisit la moitié du lycée.

"Fiouuuuuuuu! firent Camille et Arcane. Elle continue de se diriger dans l'autre sens, on est sauvées !"

Mais la tornade se retourna et fonça sur le petit groupe.

" AAAAAAHH! hurlerent t-ils "

La tornade allait les emporter quand tout a coup elle disparût soudainement dans un énorme bruit de prout.

"Ah... c'est cool d'être en vie mais la c'est limite décevant dit Zoro

-MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA! s'énerva Camille, C'EST TOUT NAZE!

-Ah bon? demanda la tornade (oui les tornades parlent mais Sanji peut pas avoir les yeux en coeur... Fuck la logique)

-MAIS T'ES UNE TORNADE MERDE TU PEUX PAS PARTIR COMME ÇA C'EST TOUT POURRIS !

-Ah bon... désolé... bon ba je m'en vais alors...

-Mais sur quelle île on est tombé -'? se demanda Zoro"

Le petit groupe repartit donc vers le Sunny. Les deux filles passèrent un petit peu de temps avec l'équipage jusqu'à ce que Arcane dit:

"C'était vraiment une super journée, mais nos parents vont s'inquiéter ,on va rentrer. -Mais a votre age vous avez pas de métier ?demanda Franky, Vous voulez pas prendre la mer?

-Ba on aimerais bien mais a 17 ans, on est encore au Lycée ! Repondit Camille

-C'est quoi ça un "Lycée"? Demanda Zoro

-Tu vois je t'avais dit que c'est les vrais! Ils savent meme pas ce que c'est qu'un Lycée !

-Je te rappelle que je t'ai cru uand tu me l'a dit. Bref, on reviendra demain pour vous apprendre la vie ici parce que si vous parlez de votre histoire a quelqu'un, il va vous renvoyer en hôpital psychiatrique !

-On fera attention Camille swan. Soyez mrudentes vous aussi! Vous êtes des femmes apres tout, des pauvres créatures fragi...*SBIM* pourquoi tu m'a frappé Camille swan ?

-ME REDIT PLUS JAMAIS QUE JE SUIS FRAGILE PAUV' NAZE!

-D'accord Camille swan!

-Oki donc à demain bisous!

-Comment peut elle changer de caractère aussi facilement, se demanda l'équipage

Le lendemain Camille et Arcane retrouvent l'équipage devant le Thousand sunny.

"Bon, en route si on veut pas être en retard au lycée ! S'exclama Camille"

Tout l'équipage penche la tête et cligne des yeux.

"Un lycée c'est quoi? Demanda Chopper

\- C'est un grand monstre Marin dont Sogeking va tous vous protéger! *chanson de sogeking*

-WAHOU! Sogeking t'es le plus fort! D'ailleurs ou est usopp?

\- Arcane chwaaaaaan! Laisse moi porter ce sac a doooooos!

-Merci sanji!

-Waw... Il est lourd ce sac! Tu as mis quoi dedans?! demanda Sanj

-Du poulet, des frittes, du jambon, du bœuf... Et un ou deux cahier... Repondit Arcane

-Au fait Franky... Heu... Comment... Dire... Tu vas devoir changer de tenue... Déclara Camille

-Hors de question! Je reste comme ça! D'ailleur Arcane, t'as déjà essayé de mettre du cola dans ta viande?

-Non faut que j'essaie! Merci du conseil Frankyyyyyy!

-Bon Camille tu nos dis c'est quoi le "lycée"? Dit Zoro

*KAPOW!*

-C'EST QUOI CETTE EXPLOSION?! S'exclama Usopp

Luffy Arcane et Franky sortent de la cuisine noirs et les cheveux en pétard.

"Cola... Plus... Viande... Pas... Boooon..."

Ils s'écroulent tout les 3.

"Rhaaa les abrutis! Sinon, le lycée,tu m'explique?!continua Zoro

-Oui, bien sur! Mais... D'abord faut que je te dise... C'est un lieu ou... Tu n'a le droit a aucun sabre... Mais on est pas obligées de vous emmener la bas! Vous pouvez rester ici toute la journée et on vous rejoindra plus tard !

-Mais je veux que tu nous montre a quoi ça ressemble un Lycée et qu'est ce qu'on fait dedant!se peignit Luffy

-Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça. Mais faut vous inscrire, retirer vos armes, changer de tenue pour certains... bref c'est super compliq...

-Heu excuse moi de te couper mais dans cette histoire on a déjà vu des personnages de mangas dans la vie réelle, une tornade qui parle et un lycée qui se reconstruit tout seul en une seule nuit donc je pense qu'on peut se permettre une incoherance de plus et les emmener avec nous, la coupa Arcane

-Pour le lycée c'est juste Minatomo en fait (Minatomo est un charpentier mentionné dans le tome 7, il ne peut pas s' empecher de tout reconstruire. C'est lui qui a réparé la porte du bar de Makino cassée par les bandits dans le tome 1)

-J'ai vraiment envie de savooooooiiiire! Emmène nous s' il te plait!

-T'as raison Arcane après tout on s' en fout totalement de la logique ici! Allez, en route!

-Je sais pas... Dit Usopp, c'est peut être un endroit effrayant ou on risque d'être tué a tout moment...

-Ca risque d'être très dangereux... Continua Chopper

\- ON Y VAS PAS! S'exclamèrent ils

-Moi je suis Mugiwara pour eviter qu'il fasse des conneries!dit Franky

-Je ne suis pas sure su'on puisse te faire confiance... Dit Nami, je viens aussi!

-Ce sera surement amusant, rit Robin, Je vient aussi!

-J

e doit rester avec Nami swan et Robin chwan pour les protéger !déclara Sanji, Oi Marimo, j'imagine que t'es pas assez courageux pour nous suivre!

-LA FERME SALE CUISTOT! Repondit Zoro,Je viens aussi, avec un abrutis comme souricl en vrille je suis pas sur que vous soyez en sécurité ! Finalement tous l'équipage (sauf Chopper et Usopp qui avaient trop peu... heu qui devaient garder le bateau!) se mirent en route.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tous le monde! Ce chapitre ne contient pas de violence mais parle d'un penis donc si vous êtes sensibles a ce genre de chose je vous invite a ne pas lire une dizaine de lignes après la phrase "pendant ce temps dans la classe de Camille et Zoro..." Bref c'est parti pour le chapitre 3!**

 **Les personnages appartiennent a Oda sensei blablabla...**

L'équipage arriva donc au lycée.

"Salut les filles! Fit une voix derriere eux.

-Oh non putain pas elle!Dit Camille, C'est Lola!

-AAAAAAH!Hurla Lola., Pourquoi ce type est en slip kangourou?! AAAAAH CE TYPE A DES ÉPÉS!

-C'est pas une épée c'est un sabre! Répondit Zoro en dégainant l'un de ses sabre.

-AAAAAAH! J'appelle tout de suite ma BFF! Répondit elle en pleurant

-Depuis quand t'en a une? Demanda Arcane

\- Bien sur que j'en ai une et meme que c'est Mme Lapart! Ouiiiiin!"

Et elle partit en pleurant "C'était qui cette fille? Demanda Luffy

-C'est une fille qui était au college avec nous en 5ème. Expliqua Arcane. Elle pensait qu'on était amies... En 4eme elle est partie pour aller dans un college internationnal pour apprendre l'anglais mais comme elle y comprenait rien elle est revenue, puis elle s'est fait virer, elle a commencé a boire et à se droguer puis elle est devenue amie avec Mme Lapart.

-Qui est ce? demanda Robin

-Une personne horrible et laide avec des tentacules immon...commença Camille

Mme Lapart passe.

-Bonjour Mme Lapart! Dirent les deux filles

-Bonjour les fille! Repondit l'interessée

-Elle est pas comme t'avais dit, remarqua Luffy

-A deux-trois détails près c'est la meme chose!Maintenant suivez nous on va vous trouver des vetements un peu plus... à la mode... Fit Camille"

Les deux filles emmenèrent l'équipage dans un petit placard qui servait de penderie où tout les costumes pour le théatre et la comédie musicale étaient entreposés. Vingts minutes plus tard ils sortirent tous du placard. Les deux filles avaient rajouté un foulard au dessus du décolleté de Nami et Robin et leur avait mis un pantalon a sequin et en pattes d'éléphant pour cacher leurs mini-jupes, Franky avait hérité d'un pantalon de rappeur et d'un tee shirt du moyen âge quand au reste de l'équipage, leurs tenues ne choquaient pas.

-Ils ont surement déjà affiché la composition des classes, dit Arcane, allons voir!

-I classes de premières, continua Camille, Il y a des chances pour qu'on soit presque tous ensemble!

Bilan de la distribution:

1ère A: Zoro et Camille

1ère B: Sanji

1ère C: Franky

1ère D:Luffy et Arcane

1ère E: Nami

1ère F: Robin

-Bon ba... Commença Camille...ça aurait ou etre pire...

-Weeeeeeeee! Gueula Arcane, Je suis dans la classe de Luffy! On va s'éclater! Chacun allait se diriger vers sa classe quand Lola passa.

"Oh salut Lola! Lui dit Camille. T'es dans quelle classe?

-La 1 ere D pourquoi?

Arcane tombe a genou et cris vers le ciel.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Gueula t elle

Camille était pliée de rire par terre.

"Ahahahhahahhahaha tu te tape encore Lola dans ta classe! Se moqua t elle. Hahahahhahahaha! -Oh non! En plus j'ai mme Lapart comme prof d'EPS!

-Vois le bon côté des choses: au moins elle ne portera pas des trucs moulants vu qu'elle sera surement en survet!"

Plus tard au cours d'eps, Mme Lapart et Lola arrivèrent avec des decoletés immenses et des mini jupes. Toute la classe était par terre en train de se tordre de douleur.

"MES YEEEEEUX! CA PIQUE C'EST AFFREEEEEEUX!

\- C'est qui ces monstres?demanda Luffy

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!Hurla Arcane (c'est au ralenti comme dans les films!) N'insulteuuuh paaaas laaaa prooooofeuh ouuu tuuuu vaaaas aaaavwaaaaareuh uneuh heeeeeureuh deeeuh cooooolleuh!

-Tu parle de Lola?demanda Mme Lapart.. C'est ma fille! -

Ouais, declra Lola avec un air méga fier, c'est d'elle que je tient mon incroyable physique et mon intelligence hors norme!

L'heure d'apres, ils avaient math.

"Salut les gosses! Moi c'est M. Portgas mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ace! Et je suis votre nouveau prof de *lit une feuille sur son bureau* "matte". Comme je sais pas ce que c'est je vais plutot vous apprendre a vous battre.

-OUAAAAAIS!"

Pendant ce temps dans la classe de Zoro et Camille...

Le prof de techno fesait le tours de la classe quand il apercu Zoro avec ... la bite enfoncée dans le bouton de l'ordinateur et Camille a côté qui s'en battais les steak.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours a moi qu'on refile les tarés ? songea M. Berdin "

Il s'avenca vers l'élève qui n'avais même pas l'air de paniquer et ou dit:

"Heu... Roronoa... qu'est ce que tu as foutu pour te trouver dans cette situation?

-Baaaaa... en fait euuuuuuh... Y a le mec juste à côté de moi qui m'a conseillé de le faire alors j'ai essayé mais ça n'a pas marché et je suis coincé !

-Tout d'abord j'aimerais te demander ton secret parce qu'un zgueg aussi dur et aussi long c'est vraiment i'incroyable! Beaucoup d'homme rêveraient d'en avoir une comme ça! Tu veux que j'appelle les pompier?

-Nan pas de probleme! Il retira son penis de l'ordinateur sans aucun problème et toute la classe vit qu'il ne saignait pas alors que l'ordinateur était composé de plein de machin coupants en acier (ouais je m'y connais beaucoup en vacabulaire sur l'ordinateur !)

-Quoi vous voulez ma photo? Demanda Zoro quand il se rendit compte que toute la classe le regardais

L'histoire de Zoro était si incroyable qu'elle fit le tours du Lycée ! Tout le monde faisait la queue pour vérifier si sa queue (lol la blague) était aussi dure et resistante qu'on le disait! Mais Zoro ne voulait pas qu'on la voit alors il tabassait tous ceux qui lui demandait si il pouvait la voir. L'heure d'après, ils avaient français. La prof, qui avait entendu l'histoire, alla demander à Zoro son secret pour que son mari ai la même.

L'heure d'après ils eurent EPS.

"Salut bande de delinquants dégénérés, leurs dit Smoker, je suis votre prof d'EPS et voici mon assistante Tashigi

-Si vous ne respectez pas le règlement je vous punir... commença Tashigi

Elle s'était arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase car elle venait d'apercevoir Zoro.

-Toi! Lui dit elle, vient te battre tu ne mérite pas de tenir un sabre!

-Oh non pas elle! Fit Zoro en s' enfuiyant

-Revient ici!

Une course poirsuite commença donc dans l'enceinte du lycée. Zoro passa devant une poubelle puis continua tout droit pour ne pas se perdre et... passa devant la même poubelle...

"Mais... qu'est ce que je fout ici? Dit il, et elle est où Tashigi?

-Je suis devant toi, répondit l'intéressée

-Merde!

Zoro repartit dans l'autre sens mais peu importe où il allait il se retrouvait toujours au même endroit.

"Mais ce lycée est un vrais labyrinthe! Se dit il.

Finalement il se prit 2 heures de colles pour ne pas avoir respecté l'ordre de ses professeurs.

Chaque jour se passatt ainsi et malgré les explications de l'équipage a leur médecin et a leur sniper a propos du lycée, ces derniers préféraient toujours garder le bateau plutot que d'y aller.

Au bout d'un certain temps Zoro était devenu très populaire et avait acquis le surnom de "bite d'acier" (surnom dont il était assez fier). Sanji se fesait appelé "le pervers", Nami et Robin avaient des centaines de mecs qui les suivaient partout dans le lycée, Franky était officiellement devenu professeur d'éducation sexuelle (vous saurez comment dans un prochain chapitre), Luffy avait gagné le trophée du plus gros mangeur de viande du lycée (pareil que pour Franky, explications une prochqine fois), Arcane était connue comme étant la plus stupide du lycée et Camille se fesait appeller "la sadique".

Au bout d'un moment l'équipage avoua aux deux filles qu'ils allaient bientot partir.

"On doit partir je dois devenir le roi des pirates! Leur dit Luffy

-Naaaaaan! Gémissait Sanji, Arcane swaaaan! Camiiiiille chaaan vous allez me manquer! *PAAAAAF* T_T Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Camille chwaaaaaan?

-M'appelle plus jamais comme ça sourcils en vrilles

-Tu vois elle est d'accord avec moi a propos de tes sourcils! Dit Zoro

-La ferme le marimo! Gueula Camille

-Et sinon on discute de notre depart? Les coupa Nami

-Elle est vraiment méchaaante! Dirent Zoro et Sanji en coeur.

-Nami, est ce que le log pose est rechargé ? Demanda Franky

-Ba depuis qu'on est arrivés il a pas bougé d'un poil alors je sais pas trop... -

Je sais! Camille, Arcane, voulez vous faire partie de mon équipage ?

-Mais Camille va nous tyranniser tout les jours! Se plaignèrent Zoro et Sanji

-Mais nan les nazes!Assura Camille, je vous promets de ne plus vous dire a quel point vous êtes cons et repoussants!

-Donc on est d'accord, on accepte ton invitation Luffy! Déclara Arcane.

 **Et voila déjà la fin du chapitre 3 ! (Et oui mmaintenant je vous parle a la fin du chapitre, c'est trop cool!) J'espère qu'il vous a plus et qu'il ne vous a pas choqué (mais j'immagine que non vu que la plupart des lectrices de fanfic sont des yaoiste adoratrices de lemon ; P ) Bref rendez vous samedi pour le chapitre 4 (waw déjà 4 chapitres! Trop bien!) Si vous avez des questions a me poser n'hesitez pas j'y répondrait et sur ce, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis super heureuse de vous encouragements merci c'est trop sympa *pleure* enfin bref sinon comme d'habitude, les personnages apparttiennent à Eiichiro Oda, cette fic est vulgaire blablabla... (/!\ léger spoil sur la rencontre de Brook rien de très important ça m'étonnerait que ça vous gache One piece de lire ça mais je préfère vous prévenir) Bon, c'est porti pour le chapitre 4!**

Arcane était tellement contente de faire partie de l'équipage qu'elle fesait la fête avec Luffy, Chopper et Uso... Heu je veux dire Sogeking. Ils chantaient (ou plutot gueulaient):

"ON EST DES PIRATES! ON EST DES PIRATES! ON EST, ON EST, ON EST DES PIRATES!

-Sogeking... demande Arcane, un autographe sur mon front s'il te plait!

-Nous aussi!réclamèrent Luffy et Chopper.

-Mais qu'ils sont cons, se disaient le reste de l'équipage

-Ils ont toujours pas compris que c'est Usopp... Dit Nami

-Quoi?! S'exclama Camille, tu veux dire que Sogeking est en réalité Usopp!? Tu viens de détruire mon enfance...

-Désolé... S'excusa Nami.

-Et voilà, s'exclama Sogeking, j'ai fini votre autographe!

...

.

..

...

...

Tout le monde sauf les 4 andouilles du début éclatèrent de rire:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fit Zoro en se tenant les côtes, HAHA... Vous... Vous... AVEZ DES BITES SUR LE FRONTS! HAHAHA!

-C'est vrai que mes fleurs sont un peu ratées... Admit Usopp...

-Bon, dit Camille qui était encore essoufflée d'avoir autant rit, on vous laisse on va faire nos adieux au gens qu'on connaît!

-Ouais a plus! Fit Arcane en leur faisant un geste de la main

-Tu comptes vraiment y aller avec ta bite sur le front? Lui demanda Franky

-Ba oui pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai acheté un nouveau savon au cola et...

-Bon dépêcher vous d'y aller on part bientôt, le coupa Nami "

Plus tard chez Arcane:

-Salut maman, salut papa! Je viens de devenir un pirate alors j'abandonne mes etudes et je part a tout jamais de cette ville!

-Ok au revoir! Répondit sa mère

-Ok amuse toi bien surtout! Ajouta son père

-Bye!

Pendant ce temps chez Camille:

-Salut les nazes! Je part d'ici a tout jamais! Bye!

-Une minute jeune fille... Tu vas quand même pas partir comme ça?

-Comment ça?

-J'ai fait des cookies tu peux pas partir sans en avoir mangé!

-Ah oui que suis je bête ! Je prend tout les cookies avec moi! Mouhahahaha! Bye les nazes!

-Bye!

Encore plus tard, Camille et Arcane prenaient le chemin du retour quand soudain Camille dit à Arcane:

"Minuuuuute papillooooon!

-kouah...répondit Arcane la bouche pleine, Keshquilla?!

-Qu'est que tu man... AAAAH! Mes cookies! Ils étaient bon?

-Franchement dégueulasse.

-Alors pourquoi t'as tout manger?!

Arcane haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Une fois de retour au bateau Sanji demanda a Arcane:

"Arcane chwaaaan? Pourquoi ta environ 20 bosses?

-Une bosse pour chaque cookie, répondit Camille.

-Hein?!

-Laissez tomber...

-Bon on peut y all...Commença Nami

-NAN PARTEZ PAS! Hurla Arcane, on a pas rendu visite à certaines filles du collèges!

Elles partirent comme des fusées et dix minutes plus tard elles étaient de retour et elles avaient les mains pleines de sang.

"Allons y cap sur le nouveau monde, s'écria Luffy!"

C'est ainsi que l'équipage se mit en route vers le nouveau monde!

"Namiiiiiiiiiiiiiii? Dit Luffy

-Oui Lufyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?

-C'est encore loin le nouveau mooooooooonde?

-J'en sais rieeeeeeeen Luffyyyyyyyy!

-Ah j'ai oublié de vous prévenir ! Y a aucun moyen d'acceder au nouveau monde ici! C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez la! Les informa Camille

-...(Quelques secondes le temps que ça monte à leur cerveau...) PUTAIN ON VA FAIRE QUOI?!

Et c'est ainsi que finalement l'équipage se mit juste a suivre le court de l'eau en parcourant les villes du monde réél. Un jour ils navigaient paisiblement jusqu'au moment où une épaisse brume apparut et qu'ils croisèrent la route d'une péniche délabrée qui semblait abandonnée.

" Waw! Génial c'est un bateau fantome! Dit Luffy

-J'ai...j'ai... j'ai meme pas peur! Assura Usopp avec les jambes qui trembles."

Une voix résonnante se fit entendre elle chantonnait une mélodie joyeuse mais qui était vraiment glauque dans la situation actuelle.

" Yohohohooooo yohohoho yohohoho yohoho, chantait elle...

-Luffy s'il te plait n'y va pas! Supplia Usopp en pleurant, on finir par tous mourrir si tu débarque a chaque fois dans des endroirs comme çaaaaaa!

-Yosh allons y!

-Naaaaaaaan! Gémirent Nami, Usopp et Chopper

-Bon on va tirer a la courte paille qui va l'accompagner la bas! Fit Zoro

Plus tard Nami et Sanji se trouvaient sur le petit bateau qui allait les emmener jusqu'a la péniche.

"Pourquoi moiiiiii!?Gémissait sans cesse Nami

-J'ai hate de voir quel genre de fantôme il y a sur ce bateau! Dit Luffy en montant sur la péniche. Une fois sur le bateau, ils regardèrent aux allentours mais ne virent rien a part un squelette avec une coupe affros assis sur une chaise.

"Luffy, dit Nami, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un squelette ici, partons!

-Bonjour! Dit le squelette, Yohohohoho!

-IL A PARLÉ!

-WAAAAW T'ES TROP COOOOOL! Rejoint mon équipage !

-Hey Luffy ne propose pas a tout les trucs chelous que tu croise de devenir ton nakama! Intervint Sanji

-D'accord j'accepte! Répondit le squelette

-AAAA IL A ACCEPTÉ !

-Oh une belle demoiselle! Dit il en apercevant Nami. Ravis de vous connaître je m'appelle Brook! puis je voire vos sous vêtements ?

-Non!

Ils naviguèrent tous ensemble pendant quelques jours puis un matin, Sandji sortit des cuisines avec un air grave.

"Capitaine, Arcane chwan... Il faut que je vous parle...

-Yosh! On arrive!" Une fois dans les cuisines Sandji prit la parole.

Un peu plus tard...

-Ça fait 45 minutes qu'ils sont dans les cuisines, on devrait peut être sinquié... Commença Nami

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Sanji sort de la cuisine avec un visage de deuil.

-On a pas de viande pour midi...avoua t-il au reste de l'équipage

SBAM!

-ET CEST POUR ÇA QU'ILS CASSENT TOUT DANS LA CUISINE?! S'exclama Nami

-Tu es si belle quand tu es exaspérée Nami Swaaaann! Mais ce n'était pas la peine de me taper tu sais...

-HAHAHA! Ils se sont évanouis pour ÇA?! HAHAHAHAHA! Se moqua Camille, qu'ils sont bête! On a qu'à aller au kebab pendant que Sanji rachète de la viande! HAHAHA! -On a plus d'alcool non plus, ajouta Sanji avec un air grave

Camille s'évanouis

-NE REAGIS PAS COMME ÇA!

S'énerva Nami Une fois arrivés au kebab:

"Qu'est ce que je vous sers? Demanda le cuisinier

\- Je prendrais une salade s'il vous plait demanda Nami

-Rien pour moi, merci! Dit Robin

-Moi je vais prendre... Une "galette" sauce cola! Dit Franky

-On a pas de sauce cola monsieur...

-Quoi? Bon ba de la mayonaise alors et du cola en boisson

-Pour moi ce sera un grec dit Camille, et vous, ajouta t-elle en se tourant vers Luffy et Arcane

Ils se regardèrent puis firent un grand sourire au cuisinier.

Plus tard à table:

"Vous savez que normalement on a pas le droit de prendre la grosse broche utilisé pour remplir les kebabs... Leur dit Camille

-Eh tout le monde! La bas ce serait pas...

Un peu plus loin se tenait l'équipage de Baggy en train d'engueuler le cuisinier car il leur a dit qu'ils étaient a court de viande.

"ET QUI C'EST QUI A PRIS MA VIANDE? Demanda Baggy

-C'est les personnes la bas, répondit le cuisinier

-ALLONS Y LES GARS ON VA LEUR DEFONCER LA GU... oh merde pas eux!

-Salut Baggy! Lui dit Luffy avec un grand sourire, ça va?

-Qu'est ce que tu fait làMugiwara?

-On avait plus de viande sur notre bateau alors on est venu manger ici!

-ET NOUS ON FAIT COMMENT DU COUP?!

-Ba tu vas devoir te passer de viande c'est pas dur nan?

-Dit celui qui pleure pour de la viande, Pensa Nami

-Si tu sors du kebab, que tu tourne a droite puis tu continue tout droit tu vas finir par en trouver un autre! L'informa Camille

-D'accord merci du conseil! Heu je veux dire, VOUS ALLEZ PAYER! Allons-y les gars

Baggy suivi les conseils de Camille et trouva le kebab en question

-Ça y est on va enfin pouvoir manger! S'exclama t-il

Pendant ce temps a l'autre kebab...

"Tient salut Sanji! Dit Luffy à son cuistot,où t'as trouvé cette viande? Elle est exactement comme celle qu'on est en train de manger avec Arcane!

-Au kebab d'a côté! Répondit Sanji

-Je pense sue Baggy ne va pas être très content ! Rit Robin

Ils se mirent à rire et ils entendirent au loin la voix de Baggy:

"COMMENT ÇA VOUS AUSSI VOUS AVEZ PLUS DE VIANDE?!"

 **Et voilà c'est déjà la fin du chapitre 4! Vous êtes tristes**

 **Lecteur: Non**

 **Moi: MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS CHEZ MOI BORDEL?!Bref j'éspère que ça vous plait toujours et on se revoit mercredi pour la suite! (Ils vont encore croiser une de leur vieille connaissance...)**

 **Lecteur: Arrete de nous spoiler putain!**

 **Moi: Désolée... A mercredi!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde! Aujourd'hui Arcane voulait vous parler mais je l'ai attaché pour l'en empêcher!**

 **Arcane: La ferme! Détache moi!**

 **Moi: Nan! Bref dans ce chapitre il y aura un peu plus d'action (OUAIS DE LA BASTOON!) et surtout l'apparition de 3 personnages de One piece!**

 **Arcane: Waw trop cool!**

 **Moi: Abrutie! T'es sensé le savoir tu l'as écrit avec moi ce chapitre! Bref nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!**

Ils reprirent donc la mer en direction de l'île des hommes poissons pour pouvoir aller dans le nouveau monde! Mais comme ici ni l'île des hommes poisson ni le nouveau monde n'existe ils décidèrent plutôt de faire le tour du monde. Nami avait préparé tout leur trajet et des que le bateau déviait de sa trajectoire même d'un millimètre elle frappait celui qui tenait la barre (En général c'était Franky qui pilotait parce que personne comprenais comment marche le bateau) A un moment ils arrivèrent au sud de la France. Il faisait super chaud là-bas (au grand désespoir de Chopper) Et ils allèrent donc à la plage. L'eau était super bonne et ils faisaient plein de barbecue!

" Sanjiiiiii prépare nous a manger ! Réclama Luffy

-On a mangé y a 10 minutes! Répondit l'intéressé

-Mais on a encore faim!

-Va dormir t'aura moins faim comme...

Sanji s'interrompu car il vit une magnifique femme en bikini courir vers eux .

"Salut les gars ça va?! Leur dit-elle

-VIVI CHAAAAAN!

-Salut Vivi! Lui dit Nami, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu!

-Oui c'était à Alabasta l'une des premières îles sur lesquelles on est allés sur grand line! Tu fais quoi ici?

-Je suis en vacances avec mon père ! Ça fait plaisir de tous vous revoir mais là je dois y aller a plus!

-Au revoir! Répondit l'équipage en cœur

Un peu plus tard...

"Luffy! Dit Zoro, le den den mushi est en train de sonner!

-Belubelubelubelubelu Belubelubelube... Kocha

-Allo! Ici Luffy celui qui deviendra le seigneur des pirates!

-Dit pas ça abrutis et si y a des marines qui nous espionne!?

Justement il y avait des marines sur la plage mais ils faisaient du beach volley

-Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir de problèmes avec eux c'est bien, dit Robin amusée

-Oui ok, ok bisous au revoir! Luffy raccroche le den den mushi. Vivi a été capturée !

-QUOI?!

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai une idée pour la récupérer...

-Aller au lieu du rendez-vous et péter la gueule de tout le monde là-bas? Demanda Arcane

-Ouais c'est une bonne idée! Faisons ça!

\- Il n'avait pas de plan en fait...

Ils allèrent au rendez-vous et attendirent super longtemps jusqu'à ce que Baggy et sa bande arrivent.

-Vous allez voir les mecs, dit Baggy, on va être riche! Connaissant cet abruti de mugiwara il va tout faire pour sauver la princesse Vivi!

-Et s'il vient la récupérer sans donner l'argent ? Demanda Morge

-Et bien... POURQUOI J'AI PAS PENSÉ A ÇA?!

-C'est toi qui a capturé Vivi? Dit Luffy en sortant de sa cachette. Je vais te défoncer la gueule!

\- Tu nous auras jamais mugiwara! Courez les gars!

-Je vais les rattraper sous cette forme je suis plus rapide! Dit Chopper en se transformant en renne

-Ouais vas-y Chopper, l'encouragea Luffy

Vont- ils récupérer la princesse? La réponse dans le prochain épisode... Enfin plutôt dans une dizaine de ligne en fait...

Chopper rattrapa Baggy en un rien de temps et engagea le combat.

"ARM POINT!"

Chopper mis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 coups à Baggy avant qu'il ne se fractionne.

-C'est moi que tu cherches? Lui dit ce dernier

Chopper lève les yeux.

-AAAH!s'écria-t-il, toute les parties de ton corps flottent! Tu es un monstre! Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses...

Derrière l'équipage était en train de courir.

"Il nous faut un plan! On ne peut pas foncer tête baissée, ce serait trop dangereux pour Vivi! Luffy, Arcane vous avez bien compr... AAAAAH! ILS SONT OU?!

-Ils sont partis pendant que tu parlais. Lui dit Franky

-ET PERSONNE NE ME L'A DIS?!

-Ba non tu étais en train de parler!

-Je pense avoir un plan. Intervint Robin, écoutez-moi bien..."

Pendant ce temps du côté d'Arcane et Luffy...

"Hé, Arcane! T'es sur que c'est la?!

-Meuuuuuh oui! Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche!

-Cool ça me rassure! Eh Vivi est peut être derrière cette porte!

-Oui! Ouvrons-la!"

Ils ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent face panda man en train de prendre sa douche

"JE PRENDS MA DOUCHE LA! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-OUI PANDA MAN! DÉSOLÉ PANDA MAN! "

Pendant ce temps...

"FRAGMENT PUNCH!

-HEAVY POINT!

SBIM!

-Saleté de clown! Tu ne veux pas redescendre? Alors j'arrive! JUMPING POINT!

Chopper bondit dans les airs et prit la tête de Baggy.

"OU EST VIVI? Demanda-t-il

-OUAH! Tu pus de la gueule! Prend un chewing gum!

Les mains de Baggy fouillèrent le sac de chopper et il prit deux Rumble Ball, les prenant pour un chewing gum. Chopper les avala et se transforma en monstre. Il défonça la gueule de Baggy et c'est a ce moment que le reste de l'équipage arriva ( oui ça fait une grosse coïncidence mais c'est ça la magie des mangas!)

"Où est Vivi Baggy? Demanda Luffy

-J'te l'dirais pas!

-Ok aux grands maux, les grands moyens, dit avec une voix super badass

Il s'approcha de Baggy et ... Il lui fit des chatouilles.

"NAAAAAN! Tous mais pas ça! C'est d'accord mugiwara je vais te dire est ta copine. Elle est juste derrière cette porte.

Luffy alla ouvrir la porte et vit Vivi en train de jouer à Call of Duty

"PUTAIN DE NOOBS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE ENCULER! Gueulait-elle, Oh salut Luffy!

-Je l'ai trouvé! Dit-il à l'intention de l'équipage"

Ils prirent Vivi avec eux puis repartirent.

Quelques jours plus tard ils quittèrent de nouveau leur amie et retournèrent au bateau. Une fois repartis Arcane demanda:

"Qui veux faire une partie de Pirate Warriors 3?"

Ils jouèrent donc pendant quelques heures et au bout d'un moment Luffy dit à Camille:

-t'es trop forte! C'est quel perso que tu joues?

-Trafalgar Law il est trop fort

-Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Trafalgar Law

-Tu vois il est d'accord avec moi! ... AAAAH QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA!?

-J'allais attaquer votre bateau mais j'ai vu qu'il y avait personne sur le pont alors je suis entré!

-T'es qui? Demanda Luffy

-Oh j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Trafalgar Law!

Luffy regarda l'écran du jeu puis Law, puis le jeu, puis Law et dit enfin:

"Le mec dans le jeu il te ressemble

-heu oui je sais...

Camille arriva et lui serra la main.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Camille et je suis votre plus grande fan! Je rêve d'arracher des cœurs comme vo…

-Ah oui c'est le mec à l'ours polaire qui parle, la coupa Arcane

-Tu dois parler de Bepo notre navigateur, il est très célèbre!

-Bonjour, dit l'intéressé

-Je veux le même tu l'as acheté où?

-JE L'AI PAS ACHETÉ COUILLONNE! Bon maintenant je vais m'amuser un peu... Room! Shambles!

Tout l'équipage se regardèrent pour voir ce qu'il leur avait fait et remarquèrent qu'il avait échangé leurs corps.

 **Alors, ça vous à plus?**

 **Lecteur: Non**

 **Moi: mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous a me faire chier aujourd'hui!?Bref si vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il pourrait ce passer n'hésitez pas on les intégrera surement à l'histoire! Sur ce, on se revoit samedi, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde! Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui fait l'intro!**

 **Camille: mais t'es con personne sait qui tu parle si tu dit juste "moi"**

 **Arcane: Ah ok! Et si je leur dit que c'est"toi"?**

 **Camille: mais non puisque c'est pas moi qui parle c'est toi!**

 **Arcane: oui c'est ce que j'ai dit!**

 **Camille: *facepalm***

 **Arcane: Bref elles éspèrent que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Camille: pourquoi tu dit "elles" maintenant!?**

 **Arcane: bonne lecture!**

Sanji avait le corp d'Arcane,

Arcane avait celui de Luffy,

Luffy celui de Nami

,

Nami celui de Franky,

Franky celui de Chopper,

Chopper celui de Zoro,

Zoro celui de Camille,

Camille celui d'Usopp,

Usopp celui de Brook,

Brook celui de Robin et

Robin celui de Sanji.

Le premier réflexe de Sanji, Brook, Luffy et Zoro de se demander:

"C'est quoi ces trucs lourds ?"

Pour mieux examiner la chose ils enlevèrent leur tee shirts.

"ARRÊTEZ BANDE DE PERVERS ! Hurla Nami

Puis les filles regardèrent dans leur pantalon...

"Ouah! Ça s'allonge vraiment! Remarqua Arcane

-C'est bizarre il en a une... S'étonna Camille

-Intéressant... Fit Robin

-Heu c'est quoi ce truc? Demanda Nami

-C'est ma SUPER bite en métal ! Répondit Franky

-Hey! S'exclama Zoro. C'est pas toi qu'on appelle Bite d'acier alors retire ce que tu viens de dire!

-Désolé...

-On dirait toi Bepo, remarqua Shachi

-Désolé... Dit Bepo

-POURQUOI TU T'EXCUSE?! S'exclamèrent les deux équipage en meme temps -Regardez les gars on va s'eclater a les regarder paniquer! Dit Law avec un sourire sadique

-Oui mouhahahaha! Rit Bepo

-Je savais pas que tu avais un côté sadique Bepo!

-Désolé...

-ARRETE DE T'EXCUSER!

-Law rend nous nos corps! Dit Robin

-J'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres! Rien que pour ça je vais vous laissez comme ça quelques temps!

Les mugiwara se regardèrent, haussèrent les hépaules puis dirent tous en coeur: -Bon ba tant pis!

-QUOI!? Firent les Hearts tous en meme temps

-Zut ça va être beaucoup moins amusant! Dit Law

Les Mugiwara étaient déjà en train de vaquer a leurs occupations

-Je crois qu'ils nous ont oublié capitaine! Remarqua Penguin

-C'est pas marrant! Bon je vais leur rendre leurs corps et après on partira, de toute façon ils ont pas l'air d'avoir de trésor. Room! Shambles!

Ils avaient tous récupéré leur corps mais ils avaient l'air de s'en moquer totalement.

-On s'en va les mecs! Dit Law

Et ils s'en allèrent.

Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils naviguaient et ils allaient arriver en Italie.

"Y a de la viande en Italie? Demanda Luffy

-Y a de la viande dans tout les pays normalement, répondit Camille éxaspérée de toutes questions posées par son capitaine

-Donc il y en a en Italie?

-Oui il y en a en Italie."

Ils arrivèrent enfin a destination. Une fois le bateau amarré au port ils partirent visiter la ville sauf Franky qui devait garder le bateau. Chacun parti de son côté. Nami parti faire du shopping (ou plutôt arnaquer les vendeurs), Chopper et Robin se dirigèrent vers un librairie, Luffy et Arcane allèrent chercher de la viande,, Brook, Camille, Zoro et Usopp partirent juste visiter la ville et Sanji alla faire des courses.

Arcane et Luffy étaient en train de marcher quand tout a coup ils s'arretèrent devant un restaurant.

"Tu crois qu'on peux trouver de la viande ici? Demanda Luffy

-Chai pas allons voir!"

Ils entrèrent et un serveur les accueilli. Il avait les cheveux blonds et des lobes d'oreilles immenses.

"MONSIEUR LOBE D'OREILLE! s'éxclamèrent Luffy et Arcane lorsqu'ils le reconnurent

-Ah! Répondit Ener, le gosse en caoutchouc! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus! Alors ça y est tu es devenu le seigneur des pirates?

-Nan mais presque!

-Content pour toi, bref vous voulez une table?

-Mais non, dit Arcane, ça se mange pas une table! Nous on veut de la viande!

-Heu oui c'est vrais... Venez je vais vous conduire a votre table et je vous apporte votre viande.

-Merci! C'est cool de nous donner de la bouffe alors qu'on a pas de quoi payer!

-Vous êtes complètement cons en fait c'est ça?"

Pendant ce temps du côté de Chopper et Robin...

"Alors tu as acheté quoi Chopper kun?

-3 livres de médecines et toi?

-2 livres sur les mystères de Grand line!

-Super!"

Le soir tout le monde se réunis au Sunny.

"On a croisé d'oreille mais il a pas voulu nous donner de la viande seulement parce qu'on avait pas d'argent, raconta Luffy avec un air triste.

-MAIS T'ES CON! dit Nami en lui donnant un coup sur la tete, moi j'ai réussi a avoir une centaine de tee-shirt pour seulement 20 berrys!

-Comment elle fait? Se demanda Usopp, moi j'ai visité la ville avec Brook, Camille et Zoro mais on a perdu Zoro! Dit il"

Pendant ce temps du côté de Zoro...

"Mais ou ils sont passés? Ils se sont encore perdus ? Pfff ils sont vraiment pas doués... "

Finalement Zoro retrouva le Sunny (après 10 heures de recherches alors que la ville est toute petite...) Et ils purent repartir. Leur pochaine destination était la grèce.

Cela faisait plusieur que le bateau navigait vers la grèce et que Camille n'avait quasiment pas quitté sa cabine.

"Ca va Camille? Demandait Nami

-Ouais ouais répondait Camille"

Mais un jour pendant que l'équipage discutait de la situation la porte de la cabine de Camille s'ouvrit brusquement et Camille en sortit avec un air extremement fier sur son visage.

"Voila! Dit elle, ça fait plusieurs semaines que j'y travaille et j'ai enfin terminé!

Elle s'arreta attendant visiblement que qulequ'un lui demande ce qu'elle a fait.

"Heu, tu as términé quoi? Demanda Nami

-Ravie que tu pose la question!"

Elle retourna dans sa cabine et revint avec une un super gros bazooka

"Voila! Je vous présente le "Bazookamille"!

-... C'EST TROP STYLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! S'exclamèrent Luffy, Usopp, Arcane et Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux

-On s'est inquiété pendant tellement de temps pour... Ça? Fit Nami

-"ça"? Je te trouve un peu dure Nami! Le Bazookamille a trois fonctions différentes extrement utiles pour le combat! Il peut envoyer un petit missile qui peut faire exploser presque n'importe quoi, il peut envoyer du gaz lacrimogène, paralysant ou soporifique et enfin il peut envoyer... des confétits!

-C'EST QUOI CETTE FONCTION TROP NAZE!?

\- Ba si on fait la fete au moin on aura des confétits et grace à qui?

-Grace a toi! Dirent Luffy, Arcane, Usopp et Chopper

-Voila!

-C'est une très belle arme Camille! Dit Robin avec des étoiles dans les yeux

-POURQUOI T'ES IMPRESSIONNÉE TOI AUSSI!? demanda Nami

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement mais pendant la nuit une silhouette s'approcha du bateau et dit dans un talki walki:

"Chef ce sont les mugiwaras, nous les avons retrouvé!"

A suivre...

 **Re salut! Si vous avez des remarques, questions ou idées à nous faire part vous pouvez nous les envoyer dans les commentaires. Vous pouvez aussi nous envoyer v**

 **os caleçons, vos stylos, votre caca, du...**

 **Camille: Ta gueule!**

 **Arcane: Désolée... bref vous vous dites a mercredi!**

 **Camille: Cette fois c'est "vous"... il faut vraiment que tu arrete de sécher les cours de français! A mercredi!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde désolé pour le retard mais...**

 **Lecteur: on s'en fout personne la lit ta fic de mer...**

 **Moi: Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la? T'es a la fin de l'histoire normalement!**

 **Lecteur: Ah oui désolé j'ai un peu d'avance vu que je t'attend depuis mercredi!**

 **Moi: Attend si t'aime pas ma fic pourquoi tu la lis et surtout pourquoi tu l'attdnait mercredi?**

 **Lecteur: Et ba parce que... regarde la ba Jean Jaques Goldman!**

 **Moi *me retourne*: Où ça? Merde je me suis encore fait avoir! Bref encore désolé pour le retard et bonne lecture!**

Le jour se levait sur le Sunny et les seuls réveillés étaient Robin, Sanji, Brook et Camille.

"Tu es bien matinale aujoud'hui Camille, dit Robin

-Pas réussi a m'endormir, grogna Camille

-Robiiin chwaaaan!? Camiiiille saaan, vous voulez quie je vous fasse un café?

-Ouais et grouille toi feignasse! Ordonna Camille

-Pourquoi Camille san est si méchante, sanglota Sanji"

Une heure plus tard le reste de l'équipage commençais à se réveiller. A 8 heure, seul Franky et Luffy dormaient encore.

"On s'ennuit sans Luffy, pleurnichait Arcane, et si on allait le réveiller? Camille utilise ton bazoomachin pour les réveiller!

-Je préfere l'utiliser que si c'est vraiment uti... Oh Luffy est réveillé!

-Ouais faisons la fête! Gueula Luffy, Camille lance des confétis avec ton bazooka!

-Ok capitaine!

-C'est ça qu'elle appelle "l'utiliser que si c'est utile"? dit Nami"

Ils firent une mini fete et lrsque Franky fut réveillé ils déidèrent d'aller visiter le pays dans lequel ils venaient d'arriver.

"Camille? Demanda Luffy

-Oui Luffy?

-Y a de la viande en Grèce?

-Oui, Luffy, il y a de la viande en Grèce.

-Il y en a dans les autres pays où on va aller?

-Oui Luffy, il y en a dans les autres pays dans lesquels on va aller.

-Waaaw! Il y a plein de viande ici!"

Ils venaient de passer devant une boucherie dans laquelle il y avait encore plus de viande que celles qu'ils avaient vues en Italie. Au fur et a mesure de la visite, Luffy avait déclaré plusieurs fois que la grèce était le meilleur pays du monde. A la fin de la journée ils retournèrent au Sunny et allèrent se coucher. Vers 1 heure du matin, seuls Franky, Usopp et Zoro ne dormaient pas encore. Chacun était occupé quand tout un coup, un bruit se fit entendre sur le pont extérieur. Les trois mugiwaras se dirigèrent vers l'origine du bruit et découvrirent avec stupéfaction un tout petit homme avec une grosse moustache rose.

"T'es qui toi? Demanda Franky

-heu... Je..je ne veux pas pobleme je...j'ai été payé pour poser une bombe sur votre bateau je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des gens a l'intérieur...désolé! Répondit il

-Calme toi! Lui dit Usopp, qui t'a demandé de faire ça?

-Foxy le renard argenté..

\- le mec qui nous avait défié au Davy Back Fight?

-Il doit encore nous en vouloir pour ce qu'on a fait et il a du chercher à se venger, dit Zoro, quel abruti si je le retrouve je le tranche en rondelle!

-Oui je suis d'accord avec vous il est super méchant moi aussi je le déteste! Dit l'homme a la moustache, maintenant si ça vous dérange pas je vais rentrer chez m...

..

-un in

stant, dit Franky en le retenant par le col de sa chemise,d'abord tu vas nous conduire à Foxy!

-Bon d'accord...c'est au fond a droite de la ruelle la bà! Maintenant au revoir!"

Et il partit comme une fusée.

"Bon on va défoncer la gueule de ce Foxy!? Demanda Franky

-Je suis pas sur, dit Usopp, tu sais en ce moment j'ai une rechute de ma maladie de "Je ne peux pas aller me battre avec des méchants"!

-C'était pas une question! Dit Franky en attrapant Usopp par le bras

-Hey attend une seconde on réveille pas Luffy? Est ce qu'on va réussir a le vaincre tous seuls?

-Ne t'inquièete pas on va y arriver tous seuls on connait son point faible, dit Zoro"

Et ils partirent tous les trois vers le repère de Foxy. Pendant ce temps au repère de Foxy...

"Vu l'heure qu'il est la bombe doit déjà etre placée et dans une demi heure leur cher petit bateau fera "Boom"! Fwéhéhéhéhé! Riait Foxy

-Oui on aura enfin notre revanche! Disait Porche

Hambug pouffait de rire comme d'habitude.

-Salut! Alors c'est vous qui avez assayé de faire sauter notre bateau? Dit Franky

\- T'es qui toi? -Le charpentier de Mugiwara no Luffy!

-Moi je suis le bretteur de l'équipage, dit Zoro

-Et moi, commença Usopp, je suis un simple passant qui va s'en aller de ce p... Zoro frappa Usopp, je suis le tireur d'élite de l'équipage de mugiwara no Luffy, continua t-il

-AAAH JE LES RECONNAIS C'EST BIEN LES MUGIWARA IL NOUS ONT RETROUVÉS! ON SE BARRE LES GARS!"

Et ils s'en allèrent le plus vite possible.

"Ils ont été impréssionnés par le grand Usopp! Je suis toujours très impressionnant. Un simple regard de ma parti sufit pour faire fuir toute une armé!

\- Très impressionnant Usopp kun! Dit Robin

-Oui je sais, je sais! AAAAH QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS LA!?

-Je me suis réveillés a cause du bruit que vous avez fait alors je vous ai suivit!

-Bon on rentre au Sunny!? Dit Arcane

-AAAH POURQUOI T'ES LA AUSSI!?

-Je cherchait les toilettes du bateau et je me suis perdue alors je me suis retrouvée ici!

-Bon rentrons au Sunny."

Ils rentrèrent puis allèrent tous se coucher. Le landemain Usopp et Arcane avaient d'énormes cernes.

"Heu, vous avez bien dormi? leur demanda Nami

-Ouais, ouais, répondirent ils

-Bon on va où maintenant Nami? demanda Luffy à sa navigatrice

-En Turquie, répondit elle

\- Yosh, direction la Turquie alors! "

Cela faisait trois jours que le bateau navigais et que tout le monde s'ennuiyais a bord.

"Je sais! dit Luffy pour la dixième fois en deux jours, on a qu'a faire la fête!

-On a plus de saké, disait Zoro

-J'ai plus de confettis, disait Camille

-Et moi j'ai plus la force, disait Usopp"

Usopp n'avait pas dormis depuis plusieurs jours car il avait trop peur que quelqu'un vienne faire exploser le bateau comme Foxy, l'équipage avait beau lui répéter que c'était impossible car ils sohnt en pleine mer il était toujours terrorisé et avait même reussi à mettre Chopper dans le même état que lui. Donc le pauvre petit renne était en position foetal dans un coin du bateau.

"Arretez de trembler, on arrive dans deux jour, leur dit Nami, je suis sure que vous irez mieu en allant visiter la ville!

-Oui tu as raison, dit Chopper en se relevant, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par la peur de toute façcon...

-Quand on arrivera sur la terre ferme il y aura encore plus de méchants pour nous attaquer, le coupa Usopp"

Chopper se remit en position foetale

"Vous inquiétez pas! les gens d'ici sont beaucoup moin méchants que chez vous! par contre ils sont beaucoup plus stupides alors si vous trouvez des gens complétements conc vous étonnez pas!

-Tu es sure qu'il y a des gens plus stupides que Luffy?

-*tousse* Les gens qui aiment la téléralité *tousse* les gens qui participe aux télérealité *tousse* les terroristes qui tuent des gens sans raison *tousse* Arcane...

-Tu m'a appelé Camille? demanda Arcane

-Nan nan!

-Ok! "

L'équipage continua de s'ennuiyer pendant deux jours sans se douter qu' a leur prochaine destination, ils allaient croiser beaucoup de leurs anciennes connaissances dans d'horribles circonstances...

 **Et voila c'est dejà la fin de ce chapitre! Waw y a trop de suspense c'est dingue!**

 **Lecteur: Il va se passer quoi?**

 **Moi: Hors de question que je te le dise et dégage de ma chambre**

 **lecteur: Que si tu me dit ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Moi: Mais c'est du chantage! Bref randez vous mercredi pour le prochain chapitre (promis je serais a l'heure) et je pense que ça va commencer à a devenir assez interressant...**

 **Lecteur: Arrete avec ton suspense de merde!**

 **Moi: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION SPOIL MARINFORD! Si tu ne veux pas être spoilé fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard *musique dramatique***

 **Lecteur: C'est de mieux en mieux tu dit même plus bonjour maintenant! La politesse c'est en option chez toi?**

 **Desolée... Au fait quand est ce que tu vas partir de chez moi?**

 **Lecteur: Jamais! Je me suis installé dans un coin, c'est chez moi maintenant!**

 **Quoi ici? Aaah c'est tellement degueulasse que le sol fond! *pleure* pourquoi moi!? Bon maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses.**

 **Quelqu'un nous a gentillement demandé de ne pas faire l'amalgame habitant d'Afrique du nord=terroriste. Je suis totalement d'accord et je m'excuse a toutes les personnes qui ont pu se sentir offensée par ce que nous avons écrit car ce n'est pas du tout ce que nous avons voulu dire. En fait quand nous écrivons cette fic, nous écrivons l'histoire et ensuite on choisi la destination en fonction du pays le plus proche (et comme on est un peu des merdes en géographie on a un peu de mal... ). Si vous avez pu remarqué un moment qui ressemblait a de la discrimination envers les habitants du pays dans lequel se déroule le chapitre, ce sera juste une simple coïncidence. :)**

 **Ensuite Shitypoop07 (j'adore ton pseudo! *.*) nous as demandé de faire notre portrait chinois pour mieux nous connaître. Donc je vais mettre le mien aujourd'hui et celui d'Arcane sera la semaine prochaine (parce que ça fait 5 jours que je le lui demande et qu'elle l'a toujours pas fait cette sale p***! ) Bref c'est partiii!**

 **Si j'étais...**

 **Une couleur: Noir**

 **Une fleur: Une jonquille**

 **Un animal: Un poulpe**

 **Un objet: un caca! Comment ça c'est pas un objet? Bon ba un Rubik's cube alors**

 **Un style de musique: Du Rock!**

 **Un manga: Assassination classroom**

 **Un instrument: Un piano**

 **Un personnage de manga: Koro sensei dans Assassination classroom**

 **Un jeu vidéo : Monster hunter**

 **Un personnage de One piece: Trafalgar Law**

 **Et voilà! Bon maintenant c'est parti pour le chapitre 8!**

L'équipage arriva en Turquie et remarqua que tout le monde la bas étais un peu effrayés et qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler du journal d'aujourd'hui .

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir de si intéressant ce journal? Demanda Zoro"

Nami ramassa un journal et commença à le lire.

"Luffy, dit elle en détachant son regard du journal, c'est ton... ton..."

Luffy pris le journal des mains de Nami et s' exclama:

"ACE VA ÊTRE EXÉCUTÉ ?!

-C'est qui ce Ace? Demanda Franky

-C'est mon frère il faut le sauver!

-Luffy Ace doit être dans un endroit super sécurisé ça va être dur de le sauver, dit Usopp

-On s'en fout il faut le trouver! Il est où en ce moment?!

-D'après le journal il est dans ce bâtiment, dit Nami en montrant une tour de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut avec des barrières super hautes avec une centaine de caméras de surveillances et de gardes a l'entrée.

-Il faut qu'on y aille! Dit Luffy avec un air sérieux

Ils partirent en direction du bâtiment.

-AAAAAAAAACCCCEE! Hurla Luffy qui se pris un coup de poings de la pars de tous l'équipage

-Abruti ! Arrête de gueuler !

-Mais pourquoi?

-Mais parce que tu vas nous faire repérer !

-Mais on est en plein milieu de la place et Ace est a deux mètre de nous !

-Salut ! Dit Ace

Tous les marines se firent un face plam.

-AAAACE! "

Des centaines de marines et de pirates arrivèrent pour se livrer une bataille sans merci. Personne ne pouvait approcher Ace car il était protégé par l'amiral en chef Sengoku et par les trois amiraux Kizaru, Aokiji et Akainu. Luffy essayait de se frayer un chemin pour atteindre Ace, sans succès tous le monde commençait à désespérer quand tout a coup, Barbe blanche arriva, ainsi que tous ses alliés.

"Allons-y mes enfants ! Dit il

-Bien père ! Répondit Marco, allez on y va les gars !

-OK !"

La marine commença a stresser, et pendant ce temps du côté de Luffy :

-On va tous mourir ! Hurlait Usopp en courant dans tous les sens

Luffy partit en courant.

-Luffy on a pas de plan ?! Demanda Nami

-Si ! On fonce dans le tas !

-Ouais ! Firent Camille et Arcane."

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille sans merci s'en suivit. Luffy parvint a se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Ace et pu le detacher mais lors de leur fuite ils furent rattrapés par Akainu.

"T'es qu'une merde Ace! Dit Akainu

-La la la je t'entend pas! Repondit Ace

-Barbe blanche c'est une tapette!

-Tu as dit quoi? Dit Ace en s'arrêtant

-Ace non! Hurla Luffy

-RETIRE CE QUE T'AS DIT ENFOIRÉ! NE SALIS PAS L'HONNEUR DE MON PÈRE !

-Tu veux te battre?

Ils se barrèrent donc sous le regard horrifié de Luffy qui suppliait Ace de continuer de fuir. Luffy était tellement occupé a gueuler a son frère de partir qu'il ne vit pas le poing d'Akainu arriver vers lui. Ace se plaça devant Luffy au dernier moment pour prendre le coup a sa place et fut transpercé par le poing plein de lave de son adversaire puis tomba au sol.

Pour éviter de salir la mort de Ace et aussi pour se faciliter l'écriture, les auteures de cette fanfictions ont décidé de s'arrêter d'écrire ce passage et d'aller directements aux deux ans plus tards sur Shabondy

Lecteur: Bande de feignantes vous me dégoûtez!

La ferme! Bref nous sommes donc deux ans plus tard sur Shabondy, mais comme Shabondy n'existe pas ici ils se sont retrouvés en Turquie ! La première arrivée fut Arcane car elle ne savait pas compter et elle est arrivée 2 mois trop tôt. Zoro arriva quelques jours avant le rendez vous bientot suivit de Franky, Nami,Camille, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, Robin puis de Luffy. Arcane avait les cheveux plus long, des vêtements différents et elle avait un air un peu moin stupide que d'habitude bien que son QI est diminué (Oui Arcane a la faculté extraordinaire de faire baisser son QI). Camille avait un air encore plus sadique qu'avant et semblait armée jusqu'aux dents.

Une fois que l'équipage fut réunis ils partirent en direction du nouv... Heu non en fait ils allaient passer par le Canal de Suez pour aller en Inde!

"Nami on arrive dans combien de temps? Demanda Luffy

-Dans trois semaines Luffy, répondit la navigatrice

-Mais c'est super long! S' exclamerent Luffy et Arcane en coeur

-Arretez de vous plaindre! "

Pour s' occuper durant tous se temps, l'équipage decida de se raconter leurs exploits accomplis pendants ces deux ans.

"Beaucoup de personnes adoraient mon Bazookamille, disait Camille, donc j'ai décidé d'inventer la Kamille-lachnikov et l'AKamille 47!

-Waaaaaaw, disaient Arcane, Usopp, Luffy et Chopper avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Moi j'ai reussi à passer de -567 de QI a -1324! Dit Arcane

-Waw c'est génial, dit Luffy

-La ferme c'est oas génial! Lui dit Nami en le frappant"

L'équipage continuais son aventure sans savoir qu'il allait se passer des choses plus qu'étranges...

 **A partir de maintenant vous n'avez plus a craindre les spoils parce qu...**

 **Lecteur: personne les crains tes spoils tu raconte trop mal ce qu'il se passe!**

 **La ferme! Bref la fic ne suivra plus l'histoire et à partir de maintenant on va poster qu'une histoire par semaine (tous les mercredi) parce que même avec notre immagination... "particulière" on a du mal a trouver de l'inspiration! Bref On se revoit mercredi prochain du coup donc a+ ! (et si vous avez des idées de noms d'ames pour Camille dites le nous :P)**


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les lecteurs! Je vous ai manqué?

Leccteur: non.

T'en a pas marre de gâcher mes rêves?T0T Desolé pour cette longue absence j'ai eu de gros problèmes (notamment la flemme et un manque d'inspiration monumental!) Et puis en tant que fan de What the cut, je voulais absolument ressembler a MrAntoineDaniel et...

Lecteur: c'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais entendu... -' Tu fais vraiment pitié!

T-T t'es trop méchant! Bref nous retrouvont de nouveau notre incroyable équipage et pas dans n'importe quel pays puisqu'ils vont en Inde!

Lecteur: en quoi c'est un pays particulier?

Ba... la bas y a... La ferme! Bon c'est partis! Comme d'hab, fic vulgaire, pas de lemon, tout les personnages sauf les OC appartiennent a Oda-sensei blablabla... Bonne lecture! ^^

Luffy: Camille? C'est quoi l'Inde?

Camille: un pays...

Luffy: Ah ok... Y a quoi là bas?

Camille: des trucs...

Luffy: Ah d'accord :/ Et y a de la viande en Inde?

Camille: oui Luffy, y a de la viande en Inde.

Luffy: GÉNIAL!

Camille: ya d'autre trucs que tu veux savoir?

Luffy: nan tu m'en a dit assez

Nami! On arrive quand?

Nami: dans 1 heure, 28 minutes et 33 secondes!

1 heure, 28 minutes et 33 secondes plus tard...

Luffy: waaaw! On est arrivé c'est génial!

Nami:il y a beaucoup de monde ici donc restez groupés f... ILS SONT PARTIS!?

Luffy: j'ai vraiment hâte de goûter la viande de cette île! ^^

Zoro: Et moi j'ai hâte de gouter son saké!

Sanji: Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable vous d... FEMME EN VUE!

Sanji courut vers la femme et...

Sanji: *musique romantique* Madame vous êtes magnifique! Vous voulez sortir avec m...

La femme: Non.

Sanji: ... *dépression*

Zoro: Tss sale pervers...

Sanji: T'A DIT QUOI MARIMO?!

Robin: Oh regardez là bas! Ce ne serais pas Kidd-san, Law-san et Hawkins-san?

Tous: Qui?

Robin: Ce sont des pirates célèbres et très dang...

Arcane: OH REGARDEZ! Y EN A UN QUI A DU ROUGE À LÈVRE! ! !

Luffy: SÉRIEUX?! Il faut qu'on aille le voir! Le petit groupe se dirigea vers les trois pirates.

Law: Salut Mugiwara-ya! Luffy: Ah salut Rot!

Law: Law... -'

Luffy: C'est pareil! *se tourne vers Kidd* Bonjour! T'es qui? Et pourquoi t'as du rouge à lèvre?

Arcane: il a du vernis aussi...

Luffy: Tu porte du vernis en plus?! Pourquoi? T'es un travelos?

Kidd: Euh... -'

Camille: Ça, ça veut dire "oui" ...

Luffy: Ouais je crois aussi...

Kidd: Hey! Je suis pas un travelo!

Luffy: Pourquoi tu te maquille alors?

Kidd: Ba... Parce que j'aime ça...

Luffy: Ouais t'es un travelo quoi... -'

Kidd: Non! Law, Basil venez on s'en va!

Camille: Vous allez où?

Kidd: À Séphor... Euh à une salle de muscu! C'est un truc d'homme ça!

Elfman: OUI! C'EST UN TRUC D'HOMME!

Tous: TU TE TROMPE DE MANGA!

Kidd: Bon on y va! Au revoir!

Les trois capitaines s' en allèrent.

Arcane: On les suit?

Luffy: Évidemment!

Luffy et Arcane revêtirent de beaux habits de ninja et se mirent à suivre les capitaines très... "discrètement"...

Arcane: REGARDE LUFFY ILS SONT LA!

Luffy: OUI JE LES VOIS!

Blacks Star: RÈGLE NUMÉRO 1 DU PARFAIT ASSASSIN: SE CACHER DANS L'OMBRE EN CONTROL...

Arcane et Luffy: TA GUEULE!

Ils se raprochèrent (toujours aussi discrètement) et les virent entrer dans un magasin de cosmétique dont je ne citerai pas le nom parce que sinon on va m'accuser de faire du placement de produit et on va me demander de rendre l'argent aux abon...

Lecteur: C'EST SÉPHORA!

TA GUEULE! *lui tire une balle dans la tête* Pfiou bon debarat!

Lecteur: *se relève* la critique ne meurt jamais!

PUTAIN! Bref ils entrèrent dans le magasin (lecteur: Séphora...) et Luffy et Arcane s'approchèrent des vitrines et regardèrent à l'intérieur. Kidd regardait les rayons rouges à lèvres et vernis, Law était au rayon far à paupières et Hawkins regardait les Eye-liners (oui, j'insinue que les cernes de Law sont en réalité du far à paupière, et les tatouages d'Hawkins, de l'Eye-liner!) Au bout d'un moment ils sortirent du magasin avec des sacs pleins de produits de beauté et se dirigèrent vers un coiffeur. Une fois là bas, Kidd se refit une couleur, Hawkins se fit couper les pointes et Law se fit couper sa barbichette.

Camille: Je le savais

!

Arcane: Camille? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?! Et où est Luffy?

Luffy: Je voudrais juste que vous coupiez les pointes s' il vous plaît! ^^

Coiffeuse: Ok!

Au bout d'un moment les quatres capitaines sortirent, mais la nuit commençait à tomber, Luffy, Arcane et Camille se mirent en route pour rentrer au Sunny. Une fois arrivés là bas...

Luffy: Mince! J'ai pas eu le temps de goûter la viande de l'île du coup! T-T

Camille: T'en bouffera demain! En attendant, on fait la fête? !

Tous: OUAIS!

Camille lança des confetis avec le BazooKamille, ils mirent la musique a fond et mangèrent et burent de l'alcool toute la nuit. Au bout d'un moment Law, Kidd et Hawkins vinrent les rejoindre. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours puis ils partirent direction... du Japon! Peut être vont ils rencontrer Oda-sama là bas... Peut être pas! Oh putain quel suspens insoutenable!

Lecteur: Non.

T'en a pas marre de me victimiser? T-T Enfin bref! J'espère quece chapitre vous a plus et qu'il était pas trop wtf pour vous! Sur ce, au revoir!


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut! On vous a manqué? On est de retour pour l'ultime chapitre! En effet, l'équipage est au Japon et il va lui arriver trop de trucs trop bien of the dead! Chapitre un peu moins wtf que d'habitude malheureusement mais le but de ce chapitre est avant tout de clore cette fanfiction. Nous tenons a remercier les trois personnes qui lisent "Les abruties et les pirates" (c'est vraiment un nom de merde... ) nous remercions également notre amie la tornade qui parle et notre cher lecteur qui est toujours là pour nous casser les couilles. Sur ce bonne lecture a bientôt! ^^**

Nous sommes sur le bateau des Mugiwaras. Le soleil brille, Arcane et Luffy mangent, Franky, Usopp et Camille développent de nouvelles armes, Brook chante, Zoro dort, Robin lit, Sanji drague et Nami gueule. Bref, tout le monde était heureux. Ils arrivaient bientot au Japon. Camille et Arcane rêvaient d'y aller depuis des années et là, leur rêve allait enfin se réaliser.

Camille: Hey Nami! On arrive quand?

Nami: Dans pas très longtemps...

Pas très longtemps plus tard...

Camille: On n'est toujours pas arrivés...

Nami: La ferme!

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pays du soleil levant.

Arcane: Waw c'est trop beau ici! *0*

Luffy: Y a de la viande ici?

Arcane: Ouiii Luffy y'a de la viande ici... *air agacé*

Luffy: Heu... C'est pas Camille qui dit ça normalement?

Arcane: Si! ^^ Je l'ai bien imitée nan?!

Luffy: Shishishishishishi! ^^

Camille: comment ça elle m'a bien imitée?!

BOOUM

Luffy et Arcane *pissent le sang*: Parchon Camillechan...

Nami: Heu, les gars? Pourquoi y'a des gens au visages plats et au yeux étirés qui nous prennent en photos? AARGH! Il montent sur le bateau!

Arcane et Camille: DES FANS!

Une centaine de personnes les entourèrent et commencèrent a prendre des photos et a entrer dans le bateau. Camille sortit le bazooKamille et reussi a les calmer avec le gaz lacrimogène (rien de telle que de faire chialer les gens pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille mouhahaha) L'équiage courut a toute vitesse pour échapper aux fans. Au bout d'un moment, ils atterirent dans un quartier assez calme dans lequel les gens se contentaient de les dévisager.

Camille: je pense qu'on va se changer...

Arcane: Tu penses a la même chose que moi?...

Camille: oh que oui...

A few moment later...

Arcane et Camille: *W* Ouaaah! Trop COOOL!

Arcane portait une tenue en style typique d'Harajuku et Camille était habillée en rockeuse kawaii! (Ne JAMAIS oublier le mot kawaii!) Nami et Robin étaient en Yukatas comme les garçons.

L'équipage: il fallait que ce soit aussi tape a l'œil? -"

Arcane: ces tenues c'était notre rêve! •

Nami: Très bien, maintenant on fait quoi?

Camille et Arcane se regardèrent d'un air complice...Ils allèrent dans tout les magasins qu'ils croisèrent. Ils trouvèrent des trucs... étrange... (Ah la la... le Japon... pays du wtf...) Ils trouvèrent toute sorte de poupées gonflable, des figurines qui représentent des filles en petite tenues, des oreillers avec des personnages sexy, des... [insérer ici toute sorte de trucs pervers] Mais le Japon c'est pas que ça, ils allèrent aussi dans des cafés où les serveuses étaient habillées en maids, dans des temples shintoïstes, dans des quartiers où y avait plein de gens cosplayés et dans une convention pour otakus. La bas, ils croisèrent plein de monde déguisés en... eux. Mais autre chose les attirèrent davantage... Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un magasin ils entendirent des gens parler (et comme elles parlent japonais couramment... #mytoooo!)

?: t'as entendu parler de la disparition des mugiwaras

?: hein? Mais c'est des personnages il peuvent pas disparaître!

?: donc t'es pas au courant...Y'a quelques temps, l'équipage du chapeau de paille a disparu de tout! Les produits dérivés, les mangas, les DVDs, absolument TOUT! L'objet reste, mais les personnages n'y sont pas... Oda-Sensei n'a rien dit a ce sujet... Enfin bref! Ça fait quand même un bout de temps maintenant, ha ha!

?: c'est étrange...

Les inconnus s'éloignèrent.

Camille chuchota a Arcane: "Tu as entendu? Ils ont... Disparus! En venant dans le monde réel ils ont été effacés des mangas! On doit les ramener a Eiichiro Oda et vite! "

Nami: AAAH! Camille et Arcane se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le groupe.

Robin: Nami... Disparaît! En effet son corps devenait de plus en plus transparent.

Arcane murmura: "C'est plus grave que ce qu'on pensait..."

Camille: On doit trouver Eiichiro Oda!

L'équiage se mit donc a chercher le mangaka dans toute la ville. Les deux filles le trouvèrent dans un restaurant en train de manger des takoyakis.

Arcane et Camille *émues* : O... O... ODA- SAMA! *0*

Oda: *la bouche pleine* ohayo gajaimachu

Pendant ce temps l'équipage continuait de chercher Oda. Ça donnait ça:

Luffy: Odaaa *regarde dans une poubelle*

Chopper: chomp chomp... OBAAA! *regarde dans sa barba papa*

Robin: *Regarde dans un livre* Oda?

L'équipage se réunirent.

Tous: au fait, c'est quoi "Oda"?

Zoro: c'est le nom d'un type non?

Sanji: La ferme marimo!

Zoro: Mais toi ferme la!

Ils se battèrent.

Nami: VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER! Bon on devrait essayer de retrouver Camille et Arcane!

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches, l'équipage trouva les deux filles en train de bouffer des takoyaki avec Oda.

Luffy: Hey c'est qui lui?

Camille: C'est le grand, le fort, le magnifique Eiichiro Oda!

Oda: Ohayo gozaimasuu! Alors vous êtes là! Vous aviez disparu je m'inquiétais! Bon je vais vous faire retourner dans votre monde.

Oda posa ses mains sur sa tête et ferma les yeux. Les Mugiwaras furent entourés d'une étrange lumière puis commencèrent a disparaître.

Robin: Bon... au revoir les filles... vous allez nous manquer!

Luffy: Quoi!? On part?! Non Arcane tu vas me manquer!

Zoro et Sanji: Camille va arreter de nous frapper! *0*

Camille fit un calin aux deux mecs.

Camille: Vous allez me manquez vous deux! ^^

L'équipage fit ses adieux aux deux filles puis disparut completement.

Arcane: Bon...

Camille: C'est terminé...

Arcane: Camille... on est enfin au Japon...

Camille: Oui...notre rêve s'est enfin réalisé...

Arcane: On va pouvoir manger des onigiris!

Camille: Ouais!

Elles partirent manger des onigiris. Et voila comment de conclu le voyage des mugiwaras dans le monde réel. Peut être vont ils revenir un jour, qui sait...

Lecteur: Vu a quel point vous avez eu du mal a faire 10 chapitres, ça m'étonnerai -_-

Ta gueule! Bon j'éspère que cette fic vous a plu! C'est notre première donc c'est loin d'être parfait mais on a fait de notre mieux! Sur ce, moi nous on va manger des onigiris! Bye! ^^


End file.
